Omerta
Omerta is the 11th mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Background After the alcohol buy went to hell, Don Salieri has found out why. His good friend and consigliere, Frank Colletti, has turned over evidence to the state. Since Frank broke Omerta, the Mafia code of silence, Salieri wants him liquidated. No one knows where he is, so Tommy must visit three stoolies and get the info. Walkthrough Beginning After receiving your orders, go visit Vincenzo to collect a Colt 1911 and a Sawed-off Shotgun. After this go visit Ralph. He is working on a car, so talk to him. He will talk a while, and after that, follow him. This time, he teaches you how to steal a Schubert Extra Six. Now take the car and head outside. Find the stoolies You must gather info from three stoolies. The first location is in Chinatown. From the red doors, turn right and drive on this road. Turn right again when the road ends, and follow this road. Right after the turning, turn left at the first junction. Drive on this road for a while, counting the junctions on the left as you go. When you reach the third junction, turn left. Big Biff is on the right side of the square-shaped area here. Stop your car and talk to him, then get back in your car once you're done. The second location is on Central Island. Use the Central Island Tunnel, which is the nearest and fastest way there. You could also use the West Marshall Bridge, but that takes longer. Once you reach the gallery, you'll spot Little Tony leaning against the bushes. Stop your vehicle and talk to him. Tony has no clue where Frank is, but he knows someone who might be able to help; however, he has no idea if they will cooperate or not. Now get back in the car. The final location is situated very close to Bertone's workshop. To get there, you can use the East Marshall Bridge. The man you're looking for is Idiot Joe, and he's located underneath the Giuliano Bridge, where the shortcut is. Stop your car and talk to him. For the first few tries of talking to him, he won't give the info. You could play a little game with him; keep on talking to him. He will never give the info to you though. After you've had enough, and when Tommy and Joe are repeating the same phrases, give him a few punches. You could also try shooting him on the legs or something, but make sure no shotgun, or aiming above his legs. He will get scared and agree to tell you where Frank is. Alternatively, after the game autosaves, you could just walk to him and charge up your punching attack. He will immediately get scared and tell you where to find Frank. When a new location pops up at the map, you're free to do anything with him. Get to Frank's location Get back to your car and drive to Oakwood, your next location. It is situated near the tennis courts. Once you reach the location, a cutscene will play. Follow Frank's car to their destination After the cutscene, you'll spot Frank's vehicle leaving the area. Follow the car. You can bump or speed up to him; he won't notice anything. The most important thing is that you don't lose him. Keep on following him and he'll lead you far away. The game starts loading once you reach the destination. Find Frank After you arrive at the airport, you could shoot the guys hiding in the room one by one from outside, but there is a nice way to finish them off clean and easy. First you should arrange the cars parked at the parking lot to be a barricade so you can hide behind them, and then just drive out of the airport. The guys who hid at the airport will come out and chase you. Drive behind the barricade and shoot them one by one. This should be easier than to shoot them when they're hiding. If you kill them all you'll see a cutscene of Frank running inside the airport. Go after him but watch out for enemies. Go right and you'll see an empty hangar. Find Frank at another parking lot behind the empty hangar but watch out for a guy with a Tommy gun guarding Frank. After they're all dead, a cut scene will be triggered. Frank explains that he didn't want to do it. He only did it because the cops and the Morellos are holding his wife and daughter hostage, and they'd be killed if he didn't cooperate. He hears they are somewhere at the airport and says he will help Tommy only if Tommy rescues them. Find Frank's wife and daughter Go to the building at the left side of the parking lot and kill the two guys guarding the building. When you enter the building you'll see a woman and a girl, Frank's family. Watch out for another guy inside the building near Frank's wife who's trying to phone the police. Shoot him quickly before he finishes the call. If you fail to shoot him, he'll run to the entrance parking lot where two cop-laden police cars rush in shortly afterwards. This can be entirely avoided if you shoot the guy early. Talk to Frank's wife, return to Frank, talk to him again and bring him to his wife. Find the tickets and return them to Frank When you're asked to search the tickets you can find the tickets at the very first room where you encounter the cops guarding Frank. Go deliver the tickets to Frank and see a cutscene. In the scene Frank hands over the key and location to where the books are and says goodbye to Tommy with his wife and child. Before he leaves, Frank tells him "don't forget what I said in the car" to which Tommy narrates. Get the books After the cutscene is over, get a car and drive to the location on the map to collect the books. If you allowed the man on the phone to finish his call, the cops will be waiting in the parking lot and will open fire on you when they see you. Result After you collect the books you have the choices of either going back to Salieri's Bar or visit Lucas Bertone. Visiting Lucas This time Luca would like to send a "message" to someone called Big Stan at the Black Cat Bar near the Works Quarter. Go there and punch him a few times until he runs from you, but don't kill him or Lucas won't give you the hints to steal the car. After he runs go back to Lucas and you'll learn how to steal a Thor 810 located in Oak Hill. When going to steal it, beware that the car's owner carries a gun. Once this is complete drive back to the bar. Trivia *The mission's name is a reference to Omerta, the Mafia code of silence, as it revolves around Frank Colletti breaking it by giving information about the family's activities to the authorities. *When you find Frank's family, there is a guy on the telephone who's ringing the cops. If you let him speak, cops will eventually arrive at the front gate of the airport. However, if you kill him before he has a chance to finish his phone call, then no cops will arrive. But if you go around the airport (turn left from front gate) and look carefully, the cops are actually waiting inside their car on the road just outside the airport. *There is a man hugging a woman in the building with Frank's family. If you shoot the man in the head, the woman will attempt to punch you to death. This is the only woman in the entire game who is hostile. Similarly, if you shoot the woman, the man will do the same thing. *You can get a crowbar from a mechanic at the airport who drives up in a truck and runs into the hangar. It is useful for beating up Big Stan in the last part of the mission. *The Priest was supposed to appear in this mission but he was cut. Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Missions in Mafia Category:Gameplay